bloscfandomcom-20200214-history
NOS-4-A2
NOS-4-A2 was an energy vampire originally created by the Evil Emperor Zurg to take over Star Command, and who later on became one of Team Lightyear's recurring foes. However, after a failed attempt at taking over Planet Z, NOS-4-A2 was ultimately defeated and destroyed by Ty Parsec in his wirewolf form. Physical Appearance Lithe, slender and legless, NOS-4-A2's design resembles that of a typical vampire. His body is shaped like a triangle when his arms are tucked into his cloak, complete with pointed shoulders, taloned claws, and a body that ends in a sharp point. His head, resembling an upside-down triangle, sports a simple orange-colored right optic and a monocle-shaped left optic. His tongue is long and occasionally ends in a forked tip, and he possesses four fangs that are similar to drills in order to feed. And just like all robots, NOS-4-A2 "bleeds" servo-fluids, a servo-pump is his "heart", and a motherboard his "brain". History NOS-4-A2 NOS-4-A2 was created in a lab on Planet Z by Zurg. Programming him to be swift, destructive and undefeated, Zurg also provided the robot with plenty of information on Buzz Lightyear as part of the Evil Emperor's plot to take over Star Command. By hiring a cargo ship, Zurg disguised NOS-4-A2 as an piece of cargo that Team Lightyear inadvertently salvaged when Warp Darkmatter attacked the cargo ship. On the journey back to Star Command, however, when XR was given the task of checking up on the cargo, NOS-4-A2 emerged from his coffin and attacked him, leaving the ranger with two small bite marks on the side of his chassis, but no memory of the encounter. Afterwards, once NOS-4-A2's coffin had been examined by the LGMs and left in Star Command's science bay with XR while in sleep-mode, the vampire emerged and set off to work. Waking XR, he persuaded him to release him from the force-field protecting his coffin. This was accomplished with ease due to NOS-4-A2 having bitten him previously, thus subjecting him to his mind-control. Once free, NOS-4-A2 carried out his main directive of taking over Star Command. With a few clever ruses thanks to his unique ability over all things electrical and mechanical, he successfully led all Space Rangers away from the station. Unfortunately, thanks to a poor choice of words while disguising his voice to sound like Commander Nebula, Buzz and Mira realized something was amiss, returned, and encountered NOS-4-A2 for the first time. In the ensuing fight, NOS-4-A2 calls upon the help of the mind-controlled XR, whom he has dubbed "Little One", to attack them. Buzz and Mira escape and try to come up with a plan while NOS-4-A2 tries to the space station against them. The energy vampire eventually catches up with Buzz, and the two engage in combat. In the midst of the fight, Booster catches up with XR and reminds him that he is a Space Ranger, not the slave of an energy vampire. Snapping back to his senses, XR drains NOS-4-A2's energy, powering him down and subsequently defeating him. The Slayer After being imprisoned on PC-7 for an undisclosed amount of time, NOS-4-A2 escaped to Tradeworld where he became notorious for preying on hapless robots, such as vendbots. One such case incited the rage of the young Savy SL2, who made it her goal to take NOS-4-A2 down in revenge for draining her robotic parents. But when Buzz and XR got involved, NOS-4-A2 shifted his focus to the robot Ranger, desiring revenge for XR putting him away. XR attempted to use his original method of powering the energy vampire down but failed, due to NOS-4-A2 having installed a randometer in his power grid. Savy's re-involvement saved XR from NOS-4-A2's clutches, but the vampire escaped into the sewers. Buzz, XR and Savy pursued him, discovering his lair and miniature shuttle that resembled a larger version of NOS-4-A2's coffin. Having replaced his servo-pump and left, Savy and the Rangers separated ways. Buzz discovers NOS is going after the new crystallic fusion reactor to go online that evening and decide to intercept him there. When they are about to attack, Savy does so first, leaving her vulnerable and pen to NOS' attack. Buzz saves her, NOS drains his suit, leaving him powerless as he snatches up XR and returns to his lair. Buzz and Savy once again pursue, interrupting NOS as he details how he will drain XR within an inch of his life and recharge him to do it all over again as his form of revenge. To stop Buzz, NOS reanimates the dead robots and orders them to attack him. While Buzz is occupied and NOS attempts to make his escape with XR, Savy stakes NOS through the randometer and drains him of ll his power, saving XR and Buzz. Wirewolf Dirty Work Revenge of the Monsters Personality NOS-4-A2 is arrogant; even more arrogant than Zurg. He was created and programmed to destroy Buzz Lightyear and Star Command, defeat not being in his programming. He flaunts his position and power, employs the use of minions to do his bidding, and after his first "failure" becomes a villain of his own volition without being subservient to Zurg. Abilities Flight: Possessing no feet or wheels, NOS-4-A2 moves around by hovering a few inches above the ground. For long-distance travels or heights more than a few meters, he uses his wings instead. His wing's skeletal structure consists of red spines, the wing itself being made up of red-colored energy when in use. Energy Absorption: NOS-4-A2 can drain energy from robots, machines and weapons alike. Energy is his main source of food and he grows stronger the more energy he consumes. As long as his target is in close proximity, he can absorb its energy and even disintegrate weapons. However, in order to drain and control a machine, he has to bite it. In order for that to happen, his teeth emerge from their hidden location and swirl around like drills. Mind Control: By biting a robot or a machine (or using energy on machines or robots he has already bitten) NOS-4-A2 can simultaneously drain it and hack into its systems, installing a mind control program that enables him to command them in any way he pleases. Energy Blasts: NOS-4-A2 can fire beams of blue energy from both his hands and his mouth to attack his opponents. Sometimes, they can temporarily stun a target. Monocle: NOS-4-A2's left eye serves more of a purpose than a simple eye. Emitting a beam of red light, NOS-4-A2 can hypnotize robots and apply a similar type of mind control as with his bites. Finger Rays: Although never used in battle, NOS-4-A2's fingers have been shown to be able to peel back and emit a fiery-hot beam similar to a blowtorch that can heat up and even melt some metals given time. Voice Imitation: NOS-4-A2 can easily imitate someone else's voice. Randometer: NOS-4-A2 had once installed a randometer in his power grid to prevent others, like XR and Savy SL2, from draining him dry. Instead, it sends a current of energy as backlash to the opponent. However, the randometer was destroyed when Savy staked NOS-4-A2 in the chest with her power absorption stake. Quotes * "Lovely!" * "Jolly good!" NOS-4-A2 * "Resist me not, Little One. For you, are mine..." * "I am your doom. I am NOS-4-A2." * "Defeat is unacceptable. I was programmed only for a swift and destructive victory." * "I am NOS-4-A2. I cannot be defeated. It's not in my programming!" Dirty Work The Slayer * "Might I please have my revenge, is that too much to ask?" Revenge of the Monsters * "Oh, please stop whining. It's giving my motherboard a migraine." Wirewolf *"BLEH! I never drink... blood. Argh, now I've lost my appetite completely." Trivia *It is no secret that NOS-4-A2's name derives from Nosferatu, a Romanian word synonymous with "vampire". Its origin and meaning vary, the word itself largely a literary creation that was first mentioned by Emily Gerard and popularized by Bram Stoker. Nevertheless, the word today has come to mean "vampire".Nosferatu *In a recent interview with Tad Stones, it was revealed that he was the one behind the concept, design and color scheme of NOS-4-A2's character.Interview with Tad Stones: Question #20 *Ironically, the term "energy vampire" already existed before NOS-4-A2, but it was more commonly referred to as a "psychic vampire". These beings were reputed to feed off of the lifeforce of living creatures. The term "energy vampire" is also used metaphorically, to refer to people whose influence leaves a person feeling exhausted, unfocused and depressed, without ascribing the phenomenon to psychic interference.Psychic Vampires: Energy Vampires The term only attained a more literal sense through NOS-4-A2's representation, literally feeding off of the energy of robots instead of living creatures. Appearances Episodes *NOS-4-A2 *A Zoo Out There (no lines) *Dirty Work *The Slayer *Revenge of the Monsters *War and Peace and War (montage, no lines) *Lost in Time (mentioned) *Wirewolf Books *Attack of the Energy Vampire *Space Action! Video Games *Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Video Game References Category:Characters Category:Robots